Girl's Night Out
by Willow18
Summary: W/Hr...Hermione is in love with Willow and wants to know if Will feels the same way...*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Girl's Night Out  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com BsktBllBabe77@aol.com egyptian_princess20032002@yahoo.com Rating: R Pairings: Willow/Hermione Disclaimer: All BtVS stuff belongs to Joss Whedon and all HP stuff belongs to JK Rowling. Distribution: Just email and ask me. A/N: Rated R for sex scenes. Read and review and rate please!! Thanks!!! Check out some of my other fics too!  
  
FIC (  
  
~$~  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her window late one night; it was around midnight on a cold January night. Snowflakes fell from the never-ending sky and added on to the pure white blanket spread out across the Earth.well okay, the Hogwarts grounds. But it seemed like the Earth to her.  
  
Her other roommates were asleep, she hadn't often gotten up, but one particular thing wouldn't let her sleep. Willow Rosenberg. She couldn't get the red head out of her mind. The flaming red hair against the creamy white skin was absolutely adorable.  
  
She wasn't like any other red head, she was different, but in a good way. She always talked to Hermione and had been so nice to her through the years. This was their last year at Hogwarts, too. It was either now, or never. She would probably never see Willow again.  
  
Hermione turned to look at the sleeping Willow. The moonlight shown on her face and made her skin shine. She was so beautiful, no matter what. A lot of guys had a huge crush on her in Gryffindor house. Hermione also did, but she was a woman, not a guy.  
  
*It's just not right, the thought of loving another woman. Women aren't supposed to love each other.right?* Hermione argued internally with herself. She just couldn't get over the fact that-  
  
"Hermione?" someone in her room grumbled. She turned around to see Willow awake.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow got out of the bed and walked over to Hermione and sat in front of her peering out from the window.  
  
"Yea" Hermione replied. She looked away to see the blanket getting deeper and deeper.  
  
"You need to sleep; we have class in the morning."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Goodnight, sweetie." Willow called everyone that. She always called everyone sweetie and it drove Hermione crazy to be called sweetie by the one she was in love with. She wanted to be the only one called 'sweetie' by Willow. Willow and Hermione both went over to their bunks and fell asleep.  
  
It took Hermione a little while longer to fall asleep, but she did eventually. All night through her dreams, she could only think of Willow.  
  
~$~  
  
All day through classes, Hermione hadn't paid attention; she only had when Willow spoke. The other time she spent daydreaming about the red head. Boy, Hermione had it really bad for Wills. Once again, Hermione was awake at midnight.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" Willow again asked after waking up. Actually, she stayed awake the whole time to observe Hermione about what she did, but Hermione didn't know that. One point, Hermione had tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Not really" Hermione replied.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about my problems, Willow."  
  
"You're my friend, that's my job."  
  
"Can we talk downstairs?"  
  
"Okay." The two seventh year Gryffindors tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs and in front of the fireplace. Willow shot sparks out of her wand that lit the embers in the fireplace to bigger flames that roared.  
  
"I think I'm in love" Hermione finally said after all of the silence.  
  
"Well that's great" Willow said happily.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I'm in love with a woman."  
  
"Oh, well that's still not that bad."  
  
"It still is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"You can trust me."  
  
"I'm in love with you, Willow." 


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's Night Out  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS stuff belongs to Joss Whedon and HP stuff belongs to JK Rowling. A/N: I hope you like my fic!!  
  
FIC (  
  
~$~  
  
Willow sat there, stunned. Her mouth opened but no words could come out. Her mind went completely blank with everything. Hermione just stared with tears when no words came out.  
  
"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you" Hermione said to the one in front of her. Hermione's tears began to flow down her face leaving little streams down her eyes.  
  
"Shh, don't cry" Willow said. She brought her fingers up to Hermione's face and wiped away the tearstains; after she brought her hands back down, she took Hermione's hands in her own.  
  
A smile was now on Hermione's face and one came on Willow's. Willow leaned in and sealed the space between their faces with a small, gentle kiss. Hermione came back with the dreamiest look on her face.  
  
"That's what I've always been waiting for" Hermione replied after the sweet kiss.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What?" Hermione was shocked at Willow's words.  
  
"I've had a crush on you since last year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have too." Hermione leaned in for another small kiss but got more than that. Willow's tongue slipped inside Hermione's mouth and began teasing her when Hermione's tongue would try to touch her own. Every time it would caress hers, she moved it away. It drove Hermione crazy and wanted to touch her badly.  
  
It seemed like Willow read her mind. Willow placed took Hermione's hands and placed them on her breasts. Hermione blushed for a brief moment and then started feeling around them to get to know them better. It was like Heaven to them both.  
  
Willow brought Hermione over to the soft couch and laid her down. Her hands slid up and down on Hermione, it made her quiver really well. Willow slid Hermione's pajama top up to have a look at her breasts.  
  
Willow brought Hermione's lips to hers and they broke away for a moment just so Willow could get Hermione's shirt off. Hermione took the opportunity to take off Willow's shirt as well.  
  
Willow began kissing her neck and then moved farther down to the edges of Hermione's breasts. Hermione began muttering a silencing charm. Willow moved down to Hermione's belly, still kissing and had an urge to stick her tongue down in Hermione's bellybutton. Hermione moaned at this now.  
  
Willow took Hermione's loose pants off and slipped them off of her ankles; then she slid her panties off. She began going down on her and Hermione moaned even more, and then stopped her, bringing her head up to hers and kissing Willow even more.  
  
Hermione rolled them over, making them fall onto the floor. Willow was half naked while Hermione buck naked. "It's my turn" Hermione said in the sexiest voice. Willow smiled and let Hermione work her magic.  
  
Hermione unclasped Willow's bra and set it to the side. She licked all around her nipples and then took her panties and pants off. Hot passionate sex went on for hours. After being so hot and sweaty, Hermione and Willow got up, collecting their clothes and putting them back on.  
  
"That was great" Willow said.  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
They walked back up the stairs to their dorm and fell asleep, thinking about the love the just made and how much they loved each other.  
  
~$~  
  
In the morning Willow had a huge smile on her face when she looked at Hermione. Hermione just smiled a little and they waited until their other two roommates went to the Great Hall for dinner before leaving.  
  
Willow climbed up to Hermione's bunk to give her a kiss but Hermione pushed her away. "W-What's wrong?" Willow asked seeming hurt.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione replied.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"I just don't feel very good."  
  
"Oh, okay." Willow looked upset at not getting a kiss. Hermione leaned down and kissed her gently and Willow smiled some more.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The two girls went to the Great Hall together, very much in love. "Oh man, did you hear that moaning downstairs last night?" Ron shouted to Harry, Willow, and Hermione, his three best friends.  
  
"Yea, I thought it was a ghost or something." Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Huh?" Willow and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"It sounded like someone was getting some."  
  
"Oh." Hermione blushed a little as did Willow. Ron's eyes widened as they did.  
  
"It was you two?" he whispered. The two girls just smiled and giggled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"So.you're gay?" Ron asked with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I guess you could call it that." Hermione said looking over to Willow who had a huge grin on her face. 


End file.
